It can be beneficial for insurance carriers that are competitors to cooperate with each other. Sharing data between carriers, however, can be challenging. For example, security concerns may arise when sharing data, as insurance related data may include proprietary information that is sensitive to those insured by the carrier as well as the carriers themselves. Furthermore, sharing data can be resource-intensive for carriers, and collaboration must be tightly controlled to avoid the appearance of anti-competitive collusion. Typically, insurance carriers perform analytics on their own set of data, where the analytics that are performed are tailored to the shape of a carrier's own data. Moreover, as the data for each carrier is typically non-standardized, even if the carriers agreed to collaborate and share data, attempting to adapt the analytics that are performed such that the results are consistent for all carriers involved can be inefficient and difficult.